In wireless communication, it is necessary to estimate a carrier frequency offset (hereinafter, referred to as a frequency offset) between transmission and reception and to compensate for the frequency offset when receiving a data signal. One technique for estimating and compensating for a frequency offset is to estimate the frequency offset in two steps of coarse estimation and fine estimation by using signals of known but different periods, and to compensate for the frequency offset by using the value obtained in the two steps.